1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to engine maintenance equipment and more particularly to a motorized system for draining and refilling crankcase oil and maintaining the oil at operating levels for use as a permanent installation in twin engine boats and, in simplified form, in automobile and trucks, and having safety lock capability for the controls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Changing the crankcase oil in boats having inboard engines presents difficulty because of tight quarters and the inaccessibility of the crankcase oil drains often requiring boat owners to employ high cost maintenance personnel having special equipment to change the oil. While electric motor driven pumps powered by storage batteries and adapted to accomplish a wide variety of jobs are well known in the art, there is a present need for a simple, practical and efficient device, not presently available, to alleviate boat owners of the messy, tedious and often expensive chore of changing crankcase oil and maintaining proper oil levels between oil changes.
Various devices have been suggested for aiding the automobile and truck owner in oil changing including dashboard mounted controls for operating special drain plug valves to obviate getting beneath the vehicle to remove the drain plug and various pump arrangements used in connection with such valves for removing the oil. However, there appears to be a need for a simple battery powered motor driven pump having all the controls including a safety lock in a self-contained unit which will be easy to install under the hood as a permanent accessory to enable the individual owner to effectively and efficiently handle the old and the new oil.